Frozen Flower
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Jack died and is back, but there have been some major changes! Fem!Jack and Human!Bunny. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Jack had been gone for one hundred years. Since he'd died Bunny changed to his mostly human form, he never used it before unless the situation called for it, but kids started to find his Pooka form scary so he changed with the times.

Bunny was heading towards Jack's grave which he used to do every year then it turned into every five and now it was every ten. He was slowly getting over his grief only this visit shook him to his very core. There was a huge flower made of ice right where he had buried Jack. He slowly walked up to the sculpture and admired it. Was this a message? The pain in his chest grew and he had to move away. All of a sudden the flower began to open. Considering this flower was roughly seventy-five to a hundred feet tall he had to run in order to not be squished.

When the flower stopped moving Bunny turned and saw a girl curled up in the center with Jack's staff by her side. She had long white hair that splayed out behind her head . Bunny was about to go to her, but stopped when she began to move. She stood and picked up the staff, frost wrapping around the worn wood. She looked up and saw Bunny. "Who are you? she asked softly, but his rabbit ears caught the words on the wind.

"I am the Easter Bunny, but people call me Bunny."

"Do you know Aster Bunnymund? I have to find him."

"That's my full name. How do you know it?"

"The moon told me."

"What's your name?" he asked, feeling his heart nearly stop.

"Gwyneira."

Welsh. It meant Snow White.

"Could you come with me?" Bunny asked.

"Anywhere." she walked to him, her hair moving across her naked body.

Bunny pulled out a globe he kept for emergencies. "North Pole." he whispered to it and pulled Gwyneira into the portal.

North looked up from his studies and stared at the naked teenage girl with her hands over her eyes and Bunny in front of him. "Phil! Get some clothes." he yelled as he stood and wrapped his coat around her. Blood dripped from under the girl's white hair. "Aster who is she?"

Bunny knelt in front of her and was whispering gentle words to her as he tried to move her hands.

"It hurts Aster. It hurts." she moaned.

Bunny took her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "Why dear?"

"Where did you find her Aster?"

"Jack's grave."

"What hurts child?"

"My eyes." she whispered.

"It could be from only seeing snow. Other colors would hurt."

"Will it go away?"

"It should be gone."

"Could you move your hands Gwyn?"

Her hands slowly lowered, blood was frozen on her face and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Little bit."

Bunny nodded and stroked her hair. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Aster, do you think this could be Jack?"

"I don't know." Bunny whispered.

North went to call the other Guardians. This was an interesting development.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooth was honestly shocked at the sight of the girl in front of her. She was sitting on a window seat staring at the sky with huge blue eyes. The most surprising part was that she was completely naked.

"Ah! Tooth! Fast as always!" North exclaimed loudly, making the girl wince delicately.

"North, who is she?" Tooth asked softly to avoid the girl from hearing.

"Bunny and I think she is Jack, but her name is Gwyneira. Manny named her."

"Jack? He's dead and Aster needs to accept that." Tooth had changed as well. She was hardened just like every mother is when their only child dies. Her fast and sweet nature had deteriorated leaving a woman who had seen Hell with her own eyes.

"No Tooth. Manny must have brought him back."

"As a girl?" Tooth asked incredulously.

"It is Manny we are speaking of."

Before Tooth could reply Bunny walked in and sat next to Gwyneira. He whispered to her gently, his ears flat to convey that he was not a threat and she shouldn't be afraid.

Sandy floated in just then. He had changed the least... Actually, he hasn't changed at all. He was still made of golden sand and still a mute.

"Shall the meeting start?" North boomed.

Tooth waved off her fairies and paid attention. She had trained Baby Tooth to take on some of the weight of being the Tooth Fairy and she was doing an amazing job.

Bunny sat up to pay attention, his hand wrapped in Gwyneira's who didn't seem to be planning on letting go any time soon.

"Gwyneira, please introduce yourself?"

She nodded slowly then stood revealing just how naked she was.

"Where did my coat go?"

"It made my skin hurt..." she whispered, ducking her head down.

Aster stood and got a feather-light blanket. With a quick movement he tucked it around her body.

"Thank you." her voice was still soft.

"Go ahead and tell them who you are."

Her head rose and she looked at Tooth and Sandy. "I am Gwyneira, spirit of winter."

Tooth watched the girl, slightly grinding her teeth. There was no way this frightened girl was her strong and happy son. "How long were you in the snow?"

"Um... The sun came up thirty-six thousand and five hundred times."

North quickly did the math. "One hundred years."

"To the day." she said nodding.

Tooth's feathers bristled. "You rose after Jack. Do you remember anything?!"

Gwyneira flinched. "No. I promise. I don't. I just had to find Aster but I couldn't move until the moon showed me the ice flower. He said I had to stay there until someone came to get me. That's everything I know. I promise." her tears froze to her face.

Bunny wrapped his arms around her and murmured gentle words into her ear. When she had calmed down he looked at the other Guardians. "I know Jack is back."

"How?" Tooth hissed.

Bunny moved the blanket and pointed to a white mark on the girl's right shoulder.

"Coincidence." Tooth scoffed.

Bunny growled, baring his teeth. "This is Jack. I know it is. I can feel it."

Tooth snarled furiously. "I lost a child that day Aster. You will not try to tell me a hundred years later that he is back. That is cruel."

"And Jack was my mate. Don't you think I was hurt when I first saw her? It hurt so much I couldn't breathe, but this is my mate."

"Shut up Aster! You will be quiet!" she screamed.

Gwyneira's hands rose to her ears and she wailed. Ice began to creep across the floor from where she stood. "Don't be mean to him. Please." she begged.

Bunny held her close ignoring the ice that started to crawl up his arms. "Gwyneira, I'm okay."

Her blue eyes met his then her legs no longer supported her. She collapsed. Bunny quickly caught her and slid his arm under her legs. "North, she needs a room."

"Of course."

As they walked away Tooth stared at them with her eyes narrowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I should keep working on The Shadow Foundling, but this story is so much fun and Gwyneira really reminds me of Elsa from the latest Disney movie Frozen. I fully intend to write some Elsa feels soon so keep an eye out for that.**

**Okay, so I'm not getting many reviews... I want to reach at least 10 reviews before I post again. Okay? I just want to motivate you to review because when my motivation begins to go down I just look at all my reviews and I keep going.**

**Flames shall be used to heat my magical hot cocoa which I shall drink and laugh at how you think you're better than me.**

* * *

Bunny sat beside Gwyneira and watched her sleep. Apparently she'd never used her powers before and just this simple show of power wiped her out. He wondered what she meant when she said that she couldn't move... He really had to ask her what she had meant.

Just as he finished that thought her eyes opened. "Aster!" she said happily with a smile.

"Hey Gwyn." he smiled.

She hugged him, not even noticing that the blanket had fallen off her so she was once again naked. Bunny was slowly getting used to the fact that she was comfortable like this and he certainly shouldn't judge her.

"Hey Gwyn?"

"Yes Aster?"

"What did you mean when you said you couldn't move?"

"My body wouldn't move. When the snow covered me the wind moved it... When I could move it was only in a small circle. It really wasn't easy, but I coped... Aster?"

Bunny's ears had drooped out of sadness. "Yes Gwyn?"

"Could you be in your rabbit form?"

"How do you know about that form?"

"I just know you have one. While you're good as a human, I want to see your rabbit form."

"First of all, it's my Pooka form. Second, sure thing." he pulled out some of his chocolate that allowed him to change forms and stuck it in his mouth. As he swallowed the creamy chocolate he felt the change start, when it was over he opened his eyes. His Pooka form was really his favorite. He felt normal now.

"Aster..." she breathed, her hands running over his ears then she tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled him.

Bunny did a double-take. Surely she didn't know what this act meant to his kind. She couldn't. "Gwyn..." he choked.

She made a gentle purring noise in the back of her throat.

Bunny swallowed thickly and quickly became very aware that she was naked and his pants had ripped in the middle of his transformation so he was naked. She couldn't understand what she was doing to him. After so long of not seeing anyone she was much more animal than human and all she knew was that she enjoyed physical contact, not what any of the gestures meant.

He kissed her head and fell backwards onto the bed feeling his animal side aching to control his senses. He didn't fight back. His lips found hers and they moved quickly together. This was Jack. He was back. Bunny didn't have to be alone anymore. His arms tightened around her body and pressed her close against him.

Bunny regained his senses with a jolt and he pulled away, falling off the bed. He looked up and saw her approaching him. "Don't!" he snapped. She froze almost as if he'd hit her. Bunny slammed open the door and ran out.

* * *

**Guys, that almost got really bad... Like rated M bad... Nuuuu! My mind is weird guez!**

**Please follow me on Tumblr. The link is on my profile as well as the links to everywhere else you can find me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I was reading this story and when I got to my latest chapter (that fun smutty monstrosity) I had to delete it. It was horrible and really shouldn't have been there. *sigh* I am so ashamed in myself. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

Bunny stopped by the room North kept in good shape for him and pulled on some new pants then he went to find North. When he did find his friend it was in his personal workshop.

"Ah! Bunny! How is the small girl doing?"

"She's... She doesn't understand North! She doesn't understand the fact that nuzzling me... Maybe she saw other animals doing it once or maybe it's Jack peeking through, but I can't. It's too hard North. Jack is gone. Tooth is right. She isn't him. She's too different from Jack." he rubbed his tears away. "She never smiles North!" he cried. "Jack always smiled. Shit, the Frostbite never stopped smiling." Bunny plopped into a chair and fought his sobs then his strong hearing picked something up. The Northern Wind was carrying something. He lunged to the window and saw Gwyneira flying away, obviously crying.

"Damnit!" he yelled loudly. "North get the sleigh!"

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Gwyneira landed at a strange lake surrounded by a forest and rocks. It was beautiful. When her feet touched the water it froze. She smiled gently, but her smile dropped when she remember what her Aster had said.

_She never smiles!_

She sat on the ice, holding the feather-light blanket close to her body and placed her staff on the ice.

"Hello." a cool voice said from behind her.

She swung around and saw a man draped in black and had piercing gold eyes. "Hello?"

"Oh." he inhaled sharply. "It's you."

"What... What do you mean?"

"You don't know..." he smiled. "Well madam, I am Pitch Black. Please call me Pitch."

Her head tilted, "What do you mean?"

"My name child. My name is Pitch."

"I-I'm Gwyneira."

"Little Snow White. How quaint."

She pulled at her hair.

"You know, that doesn't really look right." he swept over and used two pieces of string to pull her hair back into two pigtails at the nape of her neck. "Is that better child?"

She nodded slowly.

"Would you like to come to my place for something to eat?"

She nodded slowly and took his outstretched hand to pull her up.

The two then walked away, leaving her staff there on the ice.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Bunny fell to his knees on the ice and picked up the staff. "What have I done?"

"Where could she be?" Tooth asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"Pitch." North said softly, staring at the black sand speckling the snow.

"I'll kill him." Bunny growled.

"Well, how violent." Pitch said from where he leaned against a tree.

Bunny shot up with a loud and furious snarl.

"Oh Aster, you want to hear what I have to say. I promise."

"Spit it out."

"You were from the Spring colonies of the Pookas. Now, since Spring and Winter don't often mix of course you never met her. That girl is a Pooka. A winter Pooka. I can only suspect the reason she lives is because your dear Man in the Moon put her in a deep sleep then used Jack's life force as it was speeding away to bring her back. He made her human for whatever reason."

"You're lying." Bunny said, shock freezing his body.

"Am I?" he sneered. "Why would I lie about something like this? She knew about your Pooka form and how to nuzzle you perfectly. If you don't believe me, you're an idiot."

Bunny knew that this was the only way it could be true. That mark was probably a residue on Jack's soul considering that bite made them permanent mates... She was his mate and she had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... My sister died last night... November 16th at 9:27 p.m. and I was there for the whole thing.**

**Writing is going to be very difficult so please don't hound me for any updates. I understood before, but please don't be mean. I just... I watched my baby sister take her last breath so I need time and if I do post anything it's probably going to be very depressing. Please give me time. I need it. I will try to finish the stories when I come back but right now... I just can't.**

**Thank you all. I have needed your love these few months. Feel free to send me messages for any story requests. I'm going to need some challenges when I come back and if there's anything you want me to attempt let me know.**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**

**The Lonely Goddess**


End file.
